Thunderfist Sanctuary
History Gabriel's Betrayal Thunderfist Sanctuary is the name of a group of demon hunters that are known for their control over electricity. Leadership of the clan is made up of as a single leader that is elected by vote and a small group of the eldest of the village. The group has existed for five generations and has effectively brought the demon population to a minimum. Out of concern for the survival of his village, Gabriel Thunderfist approached the Elders of the village and stated that it was only a matter of time before the village collapsed under it's own weight if they did not find another means of earning money. Since the demon population was brought to the brink of extinction on Earth the village had steadily grown poorer and poorer. Gabriel recommended that the village sought employment by others means such as bounty hunting and assassination missions. The Elders denied his request and labeled those acts as taboo which infuriated Gabriel. In a fit of rage Gabriel attacked the Elders and murdered them all except for Abel Thunderfist, who proved to be more than a match for Gabriel. After defeating Gabriel, Abel spared his life and banished him from the village to never return again. Many questioned why Abel would allow him to live after what he did, but the Elder believed that perhaps if the man had time to think about his deeds then maybe he would want to make amends one day. The Second Golden Age Lance Thunderfist was elected as the Fourth Dux Ducis (latin for leader or guide) by land slide win. As the newly appointed Dux Ducis, Lance took it up on himself to lead his people to prosperity, and thanks to the skills he learned while being a peregrinus (a phrase used by Thunderfists to describe those who have spent most of their years outside the village), he taught his people modern farming techniques that could potentially triple their profits. Despite no longer physically hunting demons, Lance did not allow his people to stop practicing the old ways. In addition to the modern farming techniques, Lance also picked up a few unique fighting styles during his travels and adapted them into his own fighting style which was well known among the clan as Wujido. It was a golden age of prosperity for the Thunderfists, but even a warrior as powerful as Lance was just a man. He succumbed to malaria on his sixty fifth year. Mass Genocide of the Thunderfists During the initial large scale invasion of the Red Ribbon Army, the Thunderfist Sanctuary was one of the first villages to fall. They fought well but they were no match against the Red Ribbon Army's superior weaponry and vast numbers. Only a handful of Thunderfists survived that day. The only known survivors are Ace, Angela, Abel and Gabriel (who was later defeated and killed by Ace and his friends), but Abel has hinted that there may be other Thunderfists out there that could have survived. Currently Ace, Angela and Able are searching for the Dragonballs in order to use them to resurrect the clan. Religion All Thunderfists seem to believe in the existence of a Thunder God known as Raiden. The old scriptures say that Raiden created the village and bestowed it's people the power over lightning in order to give humanity the means to battle the demon menace. In some cases a Thunderfist may be forced to kill another human. According to the scriptures - to kill another human is the ultimate sin, but it is by-passable under certain conditions such as a human that would go as low as to ally their self with a demon. Should there ever be a situation where a Thunderfist must kill another human they must recite Raiden's prayer. "Raiden. Lord of Thunder. Grant that my hands be steady, my aim be true, and my feet swift. And should the worst come to pass, grant me forgiveness." The scriptures also state that those who follow Raiden's teachings will be able to join him in paradise when their time on Earth has expired. Weapons The stadard issued weapon of a Thunderfist was a weapon known as the Kaminariken , but forging a weapon that was capable of freely creating "solidified electricity" cost a lot of energy. After a while the weapons were discontinued and the remaining were dismantled save for four who Abel gave to Ace Thunderfist, Chiaotzu, Darkus and Kirena. Signature Moves Most Thunderfists learn how to manipulate electricity by one way or another. However, the most common skill shared by a majority of the clan is "Rai Ryuu Ken" and it's advanced form "Shin Rai Ryuu Ken". Both of these techniques involve smashing a handful of lightning into another opponent's chest. It was designed to kill demons as effectively and quickly as possible. Category:Thunderfist Sanctuary Category:Galactic Alliance